Untouchable
by Soulstreets
Summary: He watched as the names changed, as the people changed, yet still he was on the outside. The kitsune inside of him wanted to live too much to let him die, so he could do nothing but stay there watching. A melancholic one shot featuring Naruto Uzumaki.


_Untouchable_

* * *

He would always watch. Around him, the world and it's people slowly changed, yet he remained the same, always watching. He saw the deaths of the legendary sennin, as they fought against each other one last time. He watched as his former teammate died shortly after he finally revenged his clan and killed his brother. He stood silently watching how his sensei's died, the cause being age or sickness or a mission gone wrong. He watched as the girl that once loved him, the heiress of one of the most important clans, was killed by her father because she was too weak. He watched as his other former teammate broke down after all the people around her died, and how she eventually became so depressed that she committed suicide. Yet he did nothing. He felt nothing. He only watched.

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand_

As time went by, he saw how the shinobi and kunoichi slowly disappeared. They were no longer needed, it seemed, when the outsiders came. He soon found himself as the only shinobi left in the world, and still he didn't feel anything. He just watched.  
_  
Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
I don't need them_

He watched as the names changed, as the people changed, yet still he was on the outside. The kitsune inside of him wanted to live too much to let him die, so he could do nothing but stay there watching.  
_  
I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable_

He remembered how in his first life, almost everyone hated him. At first he didn't understand, but he now knew why. Kyuubi. He was different, he was strange, he wasn't like the others. Therefore, he was hated. He was never able to make them see that he could be just like them. With no one to support him, they'd thrown him out of the village before he could become hokage. He walked away from the village, never looking back.  
_  
Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart_

No one came after him, friend nor foe tried to bring him back. Soon, he was forgotten, no more than a legend told to little children to scare them. If you don't watch out, if you go outside the village, the ancient demon will kill you and eat you. He only watched as mothers lovingly teased their children with the myth, wondering how it would be to have a mother. He never had one.

_They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them_

He still heard the voices that made promises to him once, promises they never kept, and that he never expected them to keep. Promises of coming back, of not treating him differently, of making sure he was safe, of helping him. They didn't matter, they never did. He watched as they forgot.

_I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable_

He would always be an outsider. Sometimes, he'd step back in society for a while, but never too long. Society changed a lot, but to him, it never did. They would always look at him with hate.

_I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable_

He thought that maybe people once loved him. He wasn't sure. He didn't know how love felt like. He saw people falling in and out of love, dying and living for it, but he just couldn't understand. Nobody ever told him.  
_  
O, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this_

_I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
Angel sweet  
Love of my life  
O, I need this_

From the shadows he watched the world change, so slowly that the people that were changing it didn't even know. He watched how humanity found yet another away to kill each other. He knew that he could stop them all, that he could do anything he wanted, but he didn't. He kept watching the change.

_Do you remember the way  
That you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored?_

Whispers, ghosts of the past haunted him still. He vaguely remembered how people had once hugged him, slapped him, kissed him, hit him. There was no one left that knew him anymore, no one to see him, to remember him. He could only watch as people loved and hated.

_Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
No, I don't need them_

Not even kyuubi tried to talk to him anymore. Sometimes he wondered if he was even still alive, but then he'd dispel the thought, and go back to watching the world change. The world itself changed, coastlines and boarders moving. Now, the remants of the village he had once known as konohagakure was on the coast, a sea filled with traitorous rocks beneath it.

_O, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this_

_I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
I need this_

_Is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving_

The ancient memorial was his only witness. He had carved all the names of the shinobi and kunoichi he once knew on it. It was the same as it was always, and somehow he always expected to see his old sensei standing before it, mourning for his lost friends. It was now on the edge of the cliff. He turned around, and watched the world disappear as he fell from the high edge, down the wild sea below him.

_You better shut your mouth  
Hold your breath  
Kiss me now you'll catch my death  
O, I mean it_

In his mind he saw short flashes, moments of his life. He saw their faces, smiling to him as he was finally with them again. Death finally came for him. He was free. Uzumaki Naruto, the last shinobi, was finally somewhere he could call home.

_Owari_

* * *


End file.
